La dernière aventure
by Lily Jolie
Summary: Albus nest plus.Hayden Summers reprend les rênes qu'il lui a laissé.Mais qui est elle vraiment?Qu'est-ce qui la relie à cette guerre?Quels liens a-t-elle avec Harry?Voici le début de la dernière aventure!
1. Chapter 1

La dernière aventure

Chapitre Un : Hayden Summers

C'était une sombre journée. Les nuages noirs survolaient Londres en menaçant de déverser leurs larmes. Le 12 Square Grimault était plus agité qu'a son habitude. On devait trouver quelqu'un pour remplacer Dumbledore maintenant qu'il n'était plus et il fallait aussi trouver quelqu'un de confiance pour aller chercher Harry chez sa tante et son oncle. Maintenant que Severus Rogue était reconnue comme traître à l'ordre Harry n'était plus en sécurité à Privet Drive. Une réunion se tenait dans la salle à manger du Square. Ron et Hermione étaient maintenant admis puisqu'ils étaient majeurs et concernés par tout ce qui préoccupait Harry. Cela avait d'ailleurs été une demande de Dumbledore peu de temps avant qu'il décède. La salle était silencieuse depuis que le point A, la personne qui irait récupéré Harry, avait été émis. Tous réfléchissaient, mais personne ne voyait. Il fallait quelqu'un étranger a l'ordre, car Privet Drive devait être surveillé a présent par le camp adverse rendant l'envoi d'un membre trop dangereux pour sa sécurité et celle d'Harry. Alors que la question semblait sans réponse Remus ce leva et dit :

- Je crois avoir trouvé.  
- Qui est-ce? Parlez Remus  
- Si je vous dit, Minerva, Hayden Summers.  
- Mais elle était a Serpentard et on raconte qu'elle a été dans les rangs de Vous-savez-qui pendant un certain temps!  
- Je vous rappelle, Minerva, que c'est impossible pour elle d'être mauvaise! ET laisser donc courir les rumeurs tant qu'elles le voudront. Rien ne prouve qu'elle a vraiment été dans Ses rangs et de toute façon personne ne déteste Voldermort plus qu'elle et il est aisé de savoir pourquoi. ET, qui plus est, elle a tous les droits légaux sur Harry. Et à moins que vous ayez une meilleure idée à proposer, Hayden est la personne toute désignée. Dumbledore aurait fait le même choix j'en suis certain.  
- Très bien je capitule. Occupez-vous de la faire venir ici dès que possible….

Le professeure McGonnagal fut interrompue par Molly qui entra. Elle la regarda de son regard dur et dit :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Nous sommes en réunions , Molly  
- Je suis désolée professeur, mais quelqu'un demande a vous voir tous.  
- Qui est-ce?  
- Je…Je ne sais pas. Elle n'a pas voulu donner son nom ni retirer le capuchon de sa cape.  
- Comment cette personne a pu entrer?  
- Elle m'a montré le parchemin avec l'adresse dessus. J'ai procédé aux tests d'usage et c'est bien l'écriture d'Harry. C'est Dumbledore qui lui aurai donné. Elle a aussi dit qu'elle dévoilerait son identité au conseil de l'ordre.  
- - Bien. Molly, faite entré cette personne.

Molly disparu un instant pour ensuite faire entrer une personne encapuchonnée dans la salle. La personne était grande, assurément mince. Le professeur McGonnagal se leva et s'adressa à ladite personne.

- Qui êtes-vous?  
- Je m'appelle(elle retire sa capuche) Hayden Summers. Je suis ici sur les derniers ordres que j'ai reçus de Dumbledore.  
- Hey bien, professeur McGonnagal, je travaille depuis longtemps pour l'ordre du phénix. J'ai reçu une lettre de Dumbledore il y a peu de temps. La lettre disait que si elle me parvenait cela signifiait qu'Albus était mort. Il me dit de venir au QG de l'ordre pour annoncer que je dois prendre la sécurité d'Harry sous mon aile pour le reste des vacances. Il me faut donc l'adresse de Pétunia Evans pour pouvoir allez chercher Harry  
- C'est parfait c'est justement la mission qu'on voulait te confier, Hayden. Pétunia Evans, maintenant Dursley, habite avec son mari et son fils au 4, Privet Drive. Sois prudente l'endroit doit être surveiller par des Mangemorts maintenant que nous savons Severus traître a l'ordre.  
- Oh ne t'en fait pas pour sa Remus! Ils ne m'attaqueront pas! Ils me craignent trop pour ça!  
- Pourquoi ont-ils peur de toi ainsi?  
- Mon séjour dans les rangs de Mangemort, cela n'est pas juste une rumeur, a envoyé 75 des leurs à Azcaban et Bellatrix Lestrange aux soins intensifs de la division criminelle de Sainte-Mangouste. C'est Dumbledore qui m'avait envoyée là comme espion. J'ai quitté avant de prêter serment(elle leur montre ses poignets qui ne portent pas la marque). Ne vous inquiétez pas je suis pour l'ordre. J'obéirai à Dumbledore jusqu'à la fin même s'il est mort!  
- Bien. Donc vas-y ce soir le chercher. Plus longtemps il restera a Privet Drive plus il sera en danger. Mais soit tout de même prudente mon amie!  
- Bien sur Remus! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi! Je n'ai pas été, à Serpentard pour rien tu le sais!  
- Oui! Aller file!  
- Au revoir Remus, Professeur.

Elle sortit de la salle à manger en remettant sa capuche. Hermione, inquiète et un peu révoltée par la décision du conseil, se leva et dit :

- Vous n'allez pas laisser la sécurité d'Harry à cette Femme?! Elle a été Mangemort! La dernière fois que quelqu'un a fait confiance à un ancien Mangemort, le professeur Dumbledore en a payé de sa vie!  
- Calme-toi Hermione. Je connais Hayden depuis ma première année à Poudlard. Elle est totalement de confiance. Personne ne peut détester Voldermort autant qu'elle pas même Harry. Et de toute façon même si nous avions voulu l'en empêcher nous n'aurions pu.  
- Mais pourquoi?  
- Aux yeux de la loi, et nous ne somme pas au-dessus de sa, elle a les droits légaux sur Harry.  
- Mais…  
- Il n'y a pas de mais miss Granger. La réunion est terminée. Mr Weasley, allez annoncer a votre mère qu'Harry arrive bientôt et allez préparer ce qu'il faut pour son arriver.  
- Bien professeur McGonnagal.

Sur les dernières paroles du professeur, l'assemblée ce leva et quitta peu à peu la pièce. De son côté, Hayden se trouvait maintenant devant le 4 Privet Drive. Elle approcha de la porte et sonna. Elle entendit des bruits de pas qui s'approche tranquillement et ensuite ces mêmes pas qui rebroussent chemin rapidement. Elle soupira et murmura : alohomora. La porte s'ouvrit avec un petit bruit de loquet qu'on déverrouille. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la maison elle trouva en face d'elle Vernon Dursley le visage violacé de colère. Derrière lui se cachait Pétunia et un petit garçon dodu. Personne ne l'avait remarqué, mais Harry se tenait dans le haut de l'escalier. Hayden sourit et, en retirant sa capuche, s'adressa a pétunia.

- Alors Evans, T'as fini par épousé cet imbécile. Enfin, c'est certainement pas pour sa que je suis la! Où est Harry?  
- Qui…qui êtes-vous et comment savez-vous mon nom de jeune fille?  
- Je suis Hayden Summers. Souvient toi on c'est rencontré au mariage de ta sœur. J'étais demoiselle d'honneur et meilleure amie de Lily.  
- Oui…oui je me souviens. Que voulez-vous?  
- Le fils de ta sœur, Harry. Je viens le chercher pour le ramener au Square. Où est-il?  
- Vous n'avez pas le droit de le prendre!  
- Oh, mais j'ai plus de droits que toi! De par le fait que je suis sa marraine, j'ai tous les droits oui!Alors où il est?  
- Je suis là!

Hayden sourit à Pétunia et regarda Harry descendre les marches. Elle se figea de stupeur devant la ressemblance frappante entre James et lui. Harry, inquiet de l'avoir vue blanchir, demanda :

- Est-ce que vous allez bien?  
- Oh pardonne-moi, Harry! Je crois que Dumbledore n'a pas eu le temps de me préparer à ta rencontre. Je sais qu'on a dû te le répéter encore et encore, mais tu ressembles à ton père à un tell point… Cela m'a frappée, un peu fort je crois. Et s'il te plait ne me vouvoies pas cela me fait sentir vieille haha!  
- alors vous…tu connaissais mes parents?  
- Oui. Je suis ta marraine comme tu as dû l'entendre. Lily était ma meilleure amie. Nous nous sommes rencontrées dans le Poudlard Express le jour de notre première rentrée. Et je te dirais plus tard le lien qui m'unissait à ton père, mon cher James. Va préparer ta valise nous allons au Square.  
- Okay. Je reviens!

Hayden lui sourit et l'attendit. Cela ne lui prit pas plus de 5 minutes. À son retour, Hayden lui dit :

- Dit leur au revoir, car te ne reviendra sans doute jamais ici. Maintenant tu es majeur et je doute que tu ai envie de revenir.  
- Bye.

Hayden salua Pétinua et attrapa Harry et sa malle par le bras. Ils transplanèrent dans un terrain vague tout près du Square Grimault. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Hermione et Ron se précipitèrent vers Harry. Molly arriva derrière eux et attrapa Harry. Elle le traîna vers la cuisine où déjà le repas était servi. A la table ce trouvait Fred et George, Ginny, Ron et Hermione, Arthur , Bill, Fleur, Charlie et le professeur Lupin. Harry salua tout le monde et vint s'asseoir entre Ron et Hermione. Pendant qu'Harry gagnait sa place Remus, c'était lever pour aller voir Hayden. Après une courte discussion avec elle il demanda le silence et dit :

- Mes amis, je voudrais vous présenter quelqu'un de très spécial. Voici donc Hayden Summers. Vous comprendrez mieux pourquoi c'est elle qui est allée chercher Harry après qu'elle vous aura parlé d'elle.  
- Pour commencer je voudrais m'excuser, Molly, si je t'ai effrayé tout à l'heure. Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de discuter!  
- Ce n'est pas grave ma chère!  
- Bien a présent je suis sur que vous avez été indigné, Miss Granger, qu'on permette a une ex-Mangemort d'aller chercher votre meilleur ami! Mais il n'y a aucune raison de s'en faire, car de par mes ancêtres je ne puis être mauvaise.  
- Vous connaissez mon nom? Et…qui sont vos ancêtres?  
- Je sais à peu près tout ce que le professeur Dumbledore a bien pu et voulus me dire sur la vie de mon neveu. Car advenant la mort de Dumbledore, c'est moi qui prendrais la relève d'Albus quant à la sécurité d'Harry. Pour ce qui est de mes ancêtres, la plus part son assez insignifiant, mais il reste toujours un nom a noté. Godric Griffondor.  
- Vous êtes une descendante de Godric Griffondor? C'est impossible! La seule famille restante qui est descendante de Griffondor est la famille Potter. Et, si j'ai bien suivi, vous êtes une Summers.  
- Vous êtes très intelligente ma chère . Mais je suis tout de même descendante de Griffondor par le seul fait que je porte le nom de jeune fille de ma mère, Summers donc. Tu as sûrement déjà entendu au moins une fois le nom qu'elle portait après son mariage. Ma mère se nommait Elizabeth Potter et mon père était Frank Potter.  
- Mais c'est impossible…vous seriez la sœur de…  
- La sœur de James Frank Potter , oui.

Toute l'assemblée resta bouche bée à part bien sûr Remus qui était déjà au courant. Hayden baissa la tête et tenta de rendre à sa respiration son calme. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait plus parlé de son frère et sa rencontre avec Harry et le fait devoir parlé de lui à l'autre ouvrait une vieille blessure. Non pas qu'elle ai oublié James, jamais elle ne le pourrait, mais le garder tout au fond d'elle et seulement pour elle ne la torturait plus depuis longtemps. Voyant qu'elle tardait à reprendre la parole, Remus lui demanda :

- 'Den, est-ce que ça va?  
- Oui, Rem, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est seulement le fait que cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas prononcé à voix haute son nom …Des blessures comme celles-là ne guérissent pas vraiment.  
- Je sais, je te comprends et nous devrons avoir une discussion ensemble, ça nous ferait du bien à tout les deux. Mais pour l'instant, continue ton histoire, ils ont besoin de savoir.  
- Je sais, merci Rem. Donc commençons donc du début. Mon nom complet est Hayden Mika Potter, je vous dirai plus tard pourquoi j'ai changé mon nom de famille. Je suis la sœur jumelle de James. Nous nous connaissions mieux que personne et nous étions inséparables. Nous n'avons jamais eu besoin de parole pour nous comprendre et nous pouvions rester des heures dans le silence. Nos parents pensaient que nous ne faisions que nous fixer, mais un lien disons télépathique c'était développé entre nous. Nous étions des heures à discuter dans nos têtes et ne laissant sortir que nos éclats de rire. Nous ne pouvions pas passer une journée l'un sans l'autre sans ressentir une certaine panique. Du moins, c'était ainsi jusqu'à Poudlard.

Hayden se tue un instant, le temps de ramasser ses idées. Pendant ce temps, comprenant qu'ils étaient de trop, le reste de la famille Weasley sortit de la cuisine ne laissant que Harry, Ron et Hermione avec Remus et Hayden. Hayden inspira un bon coup et continua.

- Nous avons eu la surprise de notre vie lorsque nous avons été répartis. Lui allait à Griffondor comme vous savez, mais moi j'étais ce que l'on peut qualifié de jumeau diabolique et donc je suis aller à Serpentard. Je fus donc séparée de James, mais aussi de ma toute nouvelle amie que j'avais rencontrée dans le train et qui alla aussi à Griffondor. Cette amie devint, bien des années plus tard, madame James Potter. Il s'agissait bien sûr de Lily Evans. Une jeune femme formidable. Mais bon je n'étais pas stupide et je me suis faite des alliers à Serpentard dans lesquels je pouvais compté Severus Rogue, Bellatrix Black et sa sœur Narcissa ainsi que la clique à Malfoy.  
- Tu étais vraiment ami avec eux!?  
- Avec certains oui Hermione. Mais, la plupart n'étaient que des stratégies. C'était le seul moyen pour une Potter de survivre à Griffondor.  
- Ton frère ne t'en a pas voulu?  
- Ton père était quelqu'un d'orgueilleux et d'extrêmement fier et je pouvais me flatter d'être ce qui le rendait le plus fier. Le lien qui nous unissait était beaucoup plus puissant que ces stupidités. Mais nous avons quand même joué le jeu de la haine entre nos maisons et nos altercations sont vite devenues légendaires. Comme toi, Harry, et le jeune Malfoy.  
- Tu es au courant?  
- Oui, Albus m'en a touché quelques mots, car je peux t'affirmer que si nos prises de bec étaient légendaires celles entre James et Lucius étaient souvent titanesques et l'un d'entre eux se payait un aller simple pour l'infirmerie!  
- Sa je confirme. Harry et Malfoy ne sont que des amateurs comparés à vos pères!  
- Nous avons tenu à ce régime pendant 4 mois. Pendant les congés des fêtes James et moi sommes restés à Poudlard, car nos parents avaient trop de travail, comme à tout les ans, pour nous recevoir. Alors dès que toute personne suspecte de nous trahir fut partie nous nous sommes retrouvés à la salle sur demande. Il me tenait dans ses bras lorsque la porte s'est ouverte. Catastrophés, nous avons constaté, qu'il s'agissait de Sirius, Remus et Peter. Ils nous regardaient tous les trois la bouche ouverte lorsque Sirius s'est reprit. Il nous regarda méchamment et de son ton le plus dure il s'adressa à James et lui dit : « Moi qui croyais que tu allais t'ennuyer ferme ici et qu'on croyait te faire plaisir…Tu ne perds pas de temps à pactiser avec l'ennemie! T'aurais pu avoir n'importe quelle fille à Griffondor, même Evans, mais une Serpentard! Tu me déçois James! ». Il a été très dur avec lui. Et James est resté interdit devant les paroles de Sirius. En peux de temps ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis possible et il était conscient qu'il l'avait blessé, mais il n'a pas pu réagir.

- Non en fait c'est toi qui a réagi. Tu as éclaté de rire et tu as dit à Sirius :« Idiot! James est mon frère jumeau. Je l'aime, mais pas au point de faire de l'inceste! Ensuite, je te ferais remarquer qu'il ne t'a en rien trahi puisque j'étais là avant toi! Et encore un petit point, je ne vais pas vous manger! Je ne suis pas une méchante pas fine de Serpentard. Je suis juste le mauvais côté de James! Enfin bref, tu as le droit de me détester si tu en as envie, mais sache que toutes les disputes entre moi et lui ne sont que du faux. Jamais je ne pensais et ne penserai de tels mots pour mon frère!» C'était trop beau comme scène! Ce fut au tour de Sirius de rester bouche bée!  
- Oui, mais quand il a défigé il m'a sourit et a dit :« J'aime les femmes qui ont du caractère! Et toi je crois que je vais t'aimer tout particulièrement!». J'ai ri, je lui est balancé une claque derrière la tête et je lui ai conseillé de ne pas oublier à quelle maison j'appartenais et de ce méfier de moi! J'ai éclaté de rire une dernière fois, salué mentalement une dernière fois James et je suis rentré dans ma salle commune.  
- Cette scène fut si marquante que je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier! Mais cela signa notre amitié à tous les 5 et nous nous sommes liés au-delà du possible.

- Exactement Rem. C'était le bon vieux temps. M'enfin, les années passèrent et je multipliais les blagues avec les maraudeurs. On me nommait le maraudeur invisible, car jamais personne n'a découvert qui j'étais. Mais ces années amenèrent avec elle la puissance grimpante en flèche de Voldemort et elles étendaient son pouvoir toujours plus . À l'abri des oreilles de la salle commune de Serpentard on entendait plus que des « Seigneurs des ténèbres » par ci et des « Lord noir » par là. C'était à devenir fou. J'ai vu mes meilleurs amis à Serpentard, des vrais amis, vendre leur âme au diable pour espérer survivre. Et certains l'ont fait deux fois plutôt qu'une…  
- Au fait, tu ne nous as jamais dit qui étaient vraiment tes amis, qui étaient sincères.  
- C'était mon secret à moi et ça, James l'avait compris et ne me posait aucune question. Mais si tu veux savoir, maintenant voyant ce qu'ils sont devenus, cela ne compte plus vraiment.  
- Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais  
- Ça me fait plaisir Rem. En fait, je n'avais que trois véritables amis. Jamie Travis aujourd'hui Parkinson, la mère de Pansy, Narcissa Black aujourd'hui Malfoy et le seul et l'unique, dieu en soi loué d'ailleurs, Severus Rogue.  
- Tu étais ami avec Rogue??  
- Oui Remus.  
- Mais il a tué Dumbledore!  
- Je sais Rem. Je le savais avant même qu'Harry n'ait le temps de le réaliser. Albus me l'avait dit. J'ai la preuve que Severus a tué Albus sur la supplication de ce dernier, mais je ne peux rien divulguer avant la fin de la guerre pour le protéger alors je vous en pris, même si vous le croyez quand même coupable, ne dites rien de tout sa à personne.  
- C'est promis on va se taire.  
- Merci Harry. Bon je vais continuer. Lorsque notre dernière année se termina, James, Lily qui était devenue sa fiancée, Sirius, Remus, Peter et moi sommes tous rentrés à Godric Hollow. Le manoir nous appartenait dorénavant puisque nos parents avaient été assassinés pendant l'année. Cet été là, Lily, Anna Franklin qui est maintenant Anna Longdubat et moi nous nous sommes escrimées à créer le plus beau mariage que cette guerre verrait quand même fleurir. Le 31 juillet, Lily et James dirent leurs vœux de mariages et furent liés pour l'éternité. Sirius et Remus furent les témoins de James et Anna et moi nous furent les demoiselles d'honneur de Lily. Car, même si je ne l'ai pas mentionné, Lily, ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde, avait décidé que nous resterions amies et nous nous sommes don ouvertement fréquenté pendant nos études. Ce mariage fut magnifique. Je crois que ce fut le plus beau jour de ma vie. Voir mon cher James aussi rayonnant de joie et de fierté était pour moi le plus fabuleux des cadeaux.

- La fête avait été …je n'ai pas de mot pour le décrire. À les voir, on aurait juré qu'ils étaient devenus immortels. Que cette union unissait non seulement leur destinée, mais aussi leurs âmes. Ce fut la plus belle chose que j'ai vue de ma vie.  
- Je suis tout à fait d'accord! Quelques années plus tard, des années merveilleuses malgré la guerre qui faisait maintenant rage, tu es né Harry. Et c'est d'ailleurs moi qui ai choisi ton nom! James et Lily, comme toujours, ne pouvaient se mettre d'accord alors j'ai tranché! Quelques jours plus tard, Dumbledore apposait le sort de Fidélidas avec un gardien du secret pour le moins secret. Tout comme Sirius j'avais refusé, car je ne pouvais m'imaginer trahir mon frère. Même si je me savais assez forte pour résister à toutes les tortures de Voldemort, je n'ai pas voulu courir le risque. Et tout comme Sirius, je l'ai regretté toute ma vie, car un an plus tard il….

Hayden étouffa alors un sanglot tout en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Remus vint passer ses bras autour de ses épaules et la serra dans ses bras très forts. Il lui murmurait à l'oreille des mots rassurants et son corps finit par arrêter de se secouer doucement. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle prit une grande inspiration et releva la tête fièrement vers les autres et leur dit :

- Je suis désolée que vous aillez assistés à ça. Même James ne m'a jamais vue pleurer depuis Poudlard. Mais à chaque fois que j'essaie de dire ou même de penser qu'il n'est plus je perds tous mes moyens et je craque. Je me sens si vide sans lui, une partie de moi s'est envolée trop loin.  
- C'est pas grave, on comprend. Quand Fred s'est fait attaquer la semaine passée, George a cru qu'il allait mourir avec lui. C'est d'ailleurs grâce au fait qu'il a souffert ce que Fred souffrait qu'on a su et qu'on a pu agir vite.  
- Fred et George…Ces deux petits jumeaux adorables…Ils ont bien grandi. Ce sont les derniers enfants de ta famille que j'ai vus naître. Je suis d'ailleurs la marraine de Charlie. Molly et moi sommes amies d'enfance. James et moi nous nous entendions à merveille avec Molly et Steven.  
- Tu connais notre oncle Steven? Je ne l'ai jamais connue.  
- En effet, je le connaissais. Il est décédé 4 jours avant la naissance de Bill. Molly avait été dévastée mais elle a mieux surmonté que moi la mort de son jumeau.  
- Elle avait une famille et donc elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller.  
- Tu as raison Rem. La famille avant tout, c'était la devise parfaite pour Molly.  
- Exactement. Mais dis-moi, qu'as-tu fait ces dernières années?  
- Après les funérailles, j'ai quitté le pays. J'ai beaucoup voyagé et beaucoup apprit. J'ai été de culture en culture pour apprendre non seulement la magie, mais aussi comment faire la paix avec moi-même et apprendre à combattre et bien d'autre chose encore. Je m'étais accordé des vacances dans les caraïbes il y a quelques semaines. Et puis, lorsque j'étais sur la plage, un hibou grand duc gris s'est posé devant moi. Aries, le hibou personnel de Dumbledore. Ce fut la dernière course de ce brave hibou, car après m'avoir délivré son message il est mort. Une heure après ma lecture, je me trouvais au chaudron baveur pour me prendre une chambre. C'était il y a deux jours.  
- Tu dois avoir appris tellement de choses! C'est fascinant!  
- Et je t'en enseignerais autant que possible dès que la guerre sera finie! Je te le promets Hermione!  
- Oh! Merci!  
- Et que comptes-tu faire pour la suite, Hayden?  
- Continuer sur la trace qu'Albus m'a laissée, mais avancée plus vite! La fin est plus proche qu'il ne le pensait et nous devons être prêts. Ce cher Albus m'a laissé beaucoup de travail et je crois qu'il me réserve encore des surprises avec son testament. Enfin, nous verrons bien demain!  
- Oui, il nous aura laissé quelques dernières surprises histoire de se divertir là-haut!  
- Probablement. Bon, si vous m'excusez, il se fait tard et je suis épuisée. Je vais rentrer au chaudron baveur pour cette nuit et je reviens demain matin!  
- D'accord. Bonne nuit ma chère amie, ne te laisse pas envahir par tes démons!  
- J'essaierai, mais fais de même toi aussi! Bonne nuit Harry, je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré et vous aussi bien sûr! Bonne nuit à tous!  
- Bonne nuit Hayden.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle mit sa cape et son capuchon, sortie de la maison et transplana. Harry, Ron et Hermione dirent bonne nuit à Remus et montèrent dormir. Remus lui resta à la fenêtre du salon, pensif. Le retour d'Hayden, même sur la demande de Dumbledore cachait quelque chose… il finit cependant par aller lui aussi dormir sachant que se retourner le cerveau cette nuit ne servirait à rien.


	2. Chapitre Deux

Lily Jolie : Bonjour à tous! Après je sais plus combien de temps d'attente voilà enfin le deuxième chapitre de La dernière aventure lol Je ne peux pas vous promettre que les maj seront régulières mais à tout le moins le chapitre trois est en route loll Sinon, rien ne m'appartien à part Hayden Summers et le scénar! So, Enjoy! lol

* * *

Chapitre Deux : Rencontre nocturne

Hayden arriva dans la cour arrière du chaudron baveur. En entrant, elle se dirigea directement vers sa chambre, sans un mot pour personne, toujours cachée dans sa cape. Arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre, elle déverrouilla précautionneusement sa porte et entra doucement… pour trouver une silhouette noire assise dans l'un des fauteuils du petit salon. Un petit ricanement s'échappa de ses lèvres, ce qui suffit à faire sursauter son visiteur. Elle retira sa cape, la lança sur le coin d'un fauteuil avant de s'y écrouler. Elle s'autorisa un dernier soupir avant de parler à son visiteur.

- Je savais bien que tu ne tarderais pas à prendre contact avec moi, mais je ne te savais pas si rapide! Quoiqu'il en est, je suis soulagée de voir que tu vas bien, Severus.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Depuis que j'ai….tué Dumbledore, Voldemort est si content de moi qu'il me laisse des vacances. J'imagine que si tu es là c'est sur la demande d'Albus. C'est bien cela?  
- Exactement. J'ai reçu une lettre venant de lui il y a quelques jours. La lettre disait que si elle me parvenait c'était qu'il était mort.

Un moment de silence s'instaura dans le petit salon. Les flammes de la cheminée faisaient danser leurs ombres sur les mures, rajoutant une touche sinistre à la pièce presque entièrement plongée dans le noir et à l'atmosphère qui y régnait.

Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, Hayden se leva brusquement. Elle se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large sous la nervosité. Après quelques allez-retours d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, Severus lui demanda ce qui la tracassait.

- Hayden, arrête de bouger deux minutes et dis-moi ce que tu as!  
- Ce que j'ai c'est que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore n'aurait pas dû mourir! Il n'aurait pas dû me laisser le poids de mener cette guerre. Il n'aurait pas dû me laisser la protection d'Harry. Et surtout, il n'aurait pas dû me laisser point. Albus me connaissait mieux que moi-même, il a toujours été là pour me guider et m'aider ! Je fais comment sans lui moi?

Hayden se laissa tombée sur le sol. À genoux, elle finit par se mettre à sangloter. Sans un mot, Severus vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui ouvrit ses bras. Elle s'y jeta, enfouit sa tête au creux de l'épaule de son ami et pleura tout son désespoir. Quand elle finit par se calmer quelques minutes plus tard, Severus l'aida à ce rasoir dans son fauteuil. Lui-même prit place sur l'accoudoir de façon à se que la tête de la femme reposait toujours sur sa poitrine. Tout en lui caressant les cheveux, il tenta de la réconforter un peu.

- Tu sais, 'Den, il savait que tu réagirais ainsi. Il m'a dit de te dire que s'il t'avait choisi toi c'était parce qu'il avait confiance en toi et qu'il savait que tu avais la force de réussir, que tu avais la force de t'opposer à Voldemort. Peu de gens peuvent s'opposer à lui comme Albus le faisait. Il considérait que tu étais probablement la seule à pouvoir lui tenir tête sans une once de peur. Albus savait également que tu ferais une équipe parfaite avec ton filleul et que tu saurais tout faire pour le protéger et le rendre heureux. Enfin, tu sais comme moi qu'Albus ne faisait que des choix mûrement réfléchis. Ses choix ne sont pas toujours les bons, mais il n'a jamais rien fait, ou presque, sur un coup de tête. Et puis, moi je lui fais confiance. Je suis sûr qu'il a pris la bonne décision en te léguant les rênes.  
- Tu as toujours les mots justes pour me consoler, Sev'.  
- Comme d'habitude même s'il n'y a que toi pour en profiter! Et puis, Dieu merci d'ailleurs! Parce que si on me voyait ainsi je pourrais dire adieu à ma réputation de dangereux maître des potions sans cœur!  
- Au moins une certitude qui ne s'est pas écroulée. Tu es toujours le même!  
- J'essaie autant que possible de m'y conformer!  
- Comme si on parlait d'un règlement! On se croirait de retour à Poudlard!

Les deux amis continuèrent de discuter pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Plusieurs fois, Hayden supplia Severus d'abandonner Voldemort, mais ce dernier refusait toujours prétextant qu'il mettrait la vie en danger de tous ceux qui l'aideront. Tous savaient que Voldemort détestait particulièrement les traîtres. Voyant qu'elle ne réussirait pas à le convaincre, elle passa un marché avec lui. Pour qu'elle puisse s'assurer qu'il allait bien, il continuerait son rôle d'espion. Il lui transmettrait tout ce qu'il savait ce qui l'amènerait par le fait même à donner de ses nouvelles. Ils conclurent également qui si cela devenait trop dangereux pour sa sécurité, il quitterait Voldemort le plus rapidement possible. Cette dernière clause ne plaisait pas particulièrement à Severus, cependant il dut tout de même s'en accommoder.

Severus finit par quitter Hayden aux alentours de 3 h 30 du matin en transplanant directement de la chambre. Une fois ce dernier parti, Hayden posa tous les sortilèges et les charmes de protection qu'elle connaissait. Elle apposa également un sort antitransplanage, une alerte attaque, une alerte aux Mangemort ainsi qu'un puissant bouclier antisortilège qui formait une sorte de bulle de cristal autour de son lit. Une fois toutes ces précautions prisent, Hayden enfila son pyjama et s'engouffra sous les couvertures de son lit. Heureusement pour elle, elle était tellement épuisée qu'aucune pensée noire n'eut le temps de venir la hanter. Elle allait passer ce qui serait probablement sa dernière vraie bonne nuit pour un moment.


End file.
